Mommy Complex
by Sgt. Pierrot
Summary: Something about the way his five year old son with pink hair lying possessively on his mommy's lap, his wife, irked him very much. Oh look, he's glaring and just stuck his tongue out. How cute. Non-mass. ItaSaku.


**Mommy Complex**

**Summary:** Something about the way his five year old son with pink hair lying possessively on his mommy's lap (his wife!) irked him very much. Oh look, he's glaring and just stuck his tongue out. How cute.

**Genre:** Family/Romance/Humor: ItaSaku

* * *

For Itachi, everything that stood in front of his way was easy to manipulate, as naturally as walking on his two feet and breathing. He was a natural-born prodigy, a genius.

_"Just ignore him; he's the almighty Uchiha Itachi. In his eyes, we're worthless than trash."_

_"Probably, his one hand can probably accomplish more things then I as a whole could!"_

_"He doesn't need us, and we don't need him."_

* * *

–Everything except Sakura Haruno. The little spit-fire had him deviate from his original track. The original track was to try and avoid the clan's demands as long as he could before they grabbed him by the hairs to settle down with a wife which they would conveniently select for him. Just so he didn't make any mistake of choosing a woman out of their caliber, which was likely because if Itachi couldn't kill them with a blade, he would kill them by stress and fatigue. The only reason why Itachi tolerated their demands was because of the love he had for little Sasuke.

"_Shisui, where can one find the shallowest of women that the Clan would surely disapprove of?"_

"_Uh, dude. They're everywhere. Do you not see them in the bushes?"_

Though Itachi had second thoughts about it shortly after Sasuke reached puberty and turned in to some ugly little brat. The cute, pudgy boy was now just a memory.

"_You are such a nuisance, aniki! Don't come in to my room! I hate you!"_

"_Then I shall leave your folded laundry outside your room, Sasuke."_

"_Stop folding my underwear, dammit!"_

* * *

It had taken a long time for Itachi to realize that there was another person other than Sasuke that was just as valuable or maybe even more to him – Maybe a little too long.

"_Sakura, I was not aware of the many suitors trying to woo you. Why was I not known of this earlier?"_

_"What suitors? And no one is trying to _'woo'_ me, except you, which you is actually creeping on me everywhere I turn! And stop using my forename! You have no right, _Uchiha-san!_"_

"_Sakura, that is termed stalking – which I most definitely not do. No matter how much I want you in my presence."_

"_...Uchiha-san, that is the most stalker-ish thing I have ever heard. Please consider yourself turning to Ibiki-san for a mental evaluation."_

* * *

After many attacks on his person, consisting of both physical and emotional rejections, Itachi had Sakura around his finger – it was actually the other way around, but Itachi never admits it – and finally tied her to him with the heirloom ring.

"_Itachi, the proper, no, _common sense_ is to propose to the woman. Not barging in the woman's house at three-a.m., give her something resembling a stroke and forcing the ring on."_

"_I was aware you quite liked being man-handled, when we are making lo–"_

"_Not the point! I'm a _lady_ too, y'know…I like romantic things."_

"_Ah, then I will arrive later with rose petals strewn about the setting."_

"_Ugh. Just come to bed with me, Itachi."_

* * *

Not long since then, with Itachi's voracious desire for Sakura and the whole Clan nagging (mother and father included), it wasn't long before Sakura was beautifully plump, carrying the future Uchiha heir.

"_Hello there, little one. I'm your father–"_

"_Itachi, the baby can't hear you."_

"_It's the thought that counts, love."_

"_Yeah well, but can you not do it when I'm trying to take a bath?"_

"_I do not see what the difference is. I know your body better than you do, every curve–"_

"_OUT!"_

* * *

Two of the most horrific moments in Itachi's life happened at once: Sakura's water broke unexpectedly and during labor, Sakura had threatened to shove a tree up his nostril for "planting the seed of a damn whale inside her." All the while cutting the circulation off his hand with her iron grip, he considered a miracle that his right hand was intact and functioning.

"_Congratulations! It's a handsome boy!"_

His name was Takehiko. Take meaning the fearless military or strong bamboo and Hiko meaning boy or royal prince.

Much to the world's amusement, Takehiko had a head of wispy pink hair like his mother. Sakura, of course, was delighted to have a son that resembled and gloated to Itachi that they might even have grandchildren with the hair-color of her namesake. Three weeks after, the baby was able to see the world through dark eyes, but when the light shone just right, one could see the cobalt blue in the irises, resembling Sasuke in a way.

"_He is so cute! Like a little bunny. Told ya pink hair was a possibility, Itachi."_

"_Ah."_

"The gene-pool has been contaminated," some in the Clan would mutter hatefully. Like always, their words were ignored. Sakura and Itachi didn't care, nor did most.

"_Oi Sasuke, I bet you a year worth of ramen that your Uchiha baldies will die within ten years."_

"_Ten is too much. I bet you five."_

* * *

The lump of pinky flesh was a troublesome thing, demanding attention until he himself was tired and drifted to rest. This was a trait not observed in the Uchiha house before, because even in early age, the offsprings were well off independent and enjoyed experimenting and entertaining themselves. Only when they needed something that they couldn't accomplish by themselves, they would cry for attention. Takehiko had everyone on their toes.

"_Get away dobe, your disgusting face is making him cry."_

"_As if, teme! At least he can probably tell who I am! All your little Clan members look the same!"_

Strange as it was, the fickle little thing was submissive and calm as a lamb when he was around Sakura. Itachi suspected because babies knew their own mothers the most after all. Because of that, the family would spend many restless nights together. Sakura cradled their son on her shoulder with Itachi lounging on her lap like a pampered feline and together they would fall asleep.

"_Nngh, Itachi, your son is up and crying again."_

"_It's yours as well. Or have you forgotten?"_

"_Fine, _our_ little Takehiko-oujisama is awake. I want sleeeeep…"_

"_I will carry him to you. We'll sleep together."_

"_Like always. Love you, 'Tachi."_

At the age of seven months, an early age for a baby to start crawling, tiny Takehiko would trail Sakura's footsteps everywhere. Never once did his son look in Itachi's direction since then. Actually, Takehiko had no interest in anything except the woman with pink hair. As a father, Itachi rationalized that he should have equal attention, so he prepared his son something one day: a pink elephant plush.

"_Yes, it is for a boy."_

"_The blue whale is quite popular among the baby boys–"_

"_No, I would like to purchase something pink."_

"_Oh! We have a purple dinosaur–"_

"_For the last time, it has to be pink."_

The soft plush worked, it deprived Takehiko's attention from Sakura to the elephant and Itachi…for two days. However, much to Itachi's small triumphant, his son carried the stuffed animal everywhere he went (Sakura's footsteps.)

"_Wow, Tachi-chan, bribing your own son like that; cheer up, it worked, bro."_

"_For two days, Shisui."_

"_Shut up dobe, aniki is sensitive about this."_

* * *

It was when Takehiko was four years old Itachi stopped babying him and that he shouldn't trail on his mother for so long. He was being nuisance to his own mother and everyone else and to stop shunning everyone who approached him. It was true of course, Itachi Uchiha did not sugar-coat anything for anyone; Takehiko had the stubborn attitude of every Uchiha with the unapproachable vibes so when his peers had the courage to approach him, he would ignore them with a small grin that resembled Sai's fake smile.

"_U-Um, Takehiko, w-would you like to play with us?"_

"_Yeah! I like your elephant and hair, 'Akehiko-kun, my favorite color is pink!"_

"_Ehh? Why would I want to play with you guys? I have much more important shtuff to do."_

"…_You have a scary smile."_

The little talk had set Takehiko straight and became interested in other stuff such as ninja arts. Unfortunately, he then latched himself to Naruto and Sasuke. Sure, Itachi had taught little tricks that would be essential later when in danger, but not high-leveled jutsus such as shooting fireballs. Unlike his past self, Itachi wanted his son to retain the child innocence as long as he could. Impatient, the boy with unruly pink hair had turned to Naruto-jiji and Sasuke-ojisan for the ways of a ninja. At the age of five, Takehiko had mastered kunai and shuriken throwing, and concentrating even amounts of chakra to any limb.

"_Hey! How come you call Sasuke your uncle, but call me an old man? Kids these days…No respect."_

"_As if you can talk, Naruto. Consider yourself lucky, Takehiko called Itachi 'chichiue' when he was three years old with a stone-sober face while he called Sakura 'okaachan.'"_

"_Oh yeah! I remember that. Itachi was so depressed that day. Hey kid, I'll teach you Rasengan if you promise to call me your shishou!"_

_"Really, Naruto-jiji? I mean, Naruto-shishou!"_

"_Oi! Hey Takehiko, I'll teach you Chidori for free. Only because you're my nephew."_

"_Chidori, Bidori! Who cares about that, Rasengan is the be–"_

"_NARUTO, SASUKE, WHAT ARE YOU TEACHING TAKEHIKO!"_

"_Oh crap, it's Sakura-chan! Protect us, kid!"_

"..._Okaasan, Naruto-jiji and Sasuke-ojisan were forcing me to learn their high-leveled jutsus when I didn't want to…"_

"_WHAT–That two faced little brat,"_

"_Shut up, dobe! Just run! Itachi probably is waiting to kill us both and make it look like an accident!"_

* * *

Like any kid striving to be a ninja, Takehiko entered the Ninja Academy at the age of six. It was a perfect chance to make new friends other than being pampered like a prince at the Uchiha compound by his cousins. Somewhere like the Academy, ranks or name didn't really matter to ignorant kids. One had to build the reputation for themselves. It was a fresh start for all.

Sakura waved goodbye and Itachi wrapped his arm around his wife's waist and gave his son an affirming nod for good luck. Soon, the children were all in respective classrooms for their first day of learning the shinobi ways and many parents had made their way elsewhere. Detecting no presence, Itachi dipped his head to nuzzle Sakura's jaw-line with his sharp nose and flicked his tongue at the end of Sakura's chin. She gasped and squirmed, but didn't resist.

"_Itachi! Not here…!"_

Sakura sighed when a sleek, heavy body aligned with hers. Their lips touched in light and teasing gestures. The pinkette growled when their clothed bodies prevented more of an intimate contact and Itachi chuckled. It was rare to have time solitude for them and only when they reluctantly let Sasuke and Naruto watch their son did they have time, but not enough for them to engage in any sexy activities. They had time now and they wanted it to last.

Itachi trailed his tongue from collar bone to the swell of her breasts and stopped to playfully nip at the skin, long fingers slipping the camisole strap off her shoulders to leave an open-mouthed kiss there. Sakura brushed his long, dark hair with her fingers and arched her back to press their bodies even more–

_"Okaasan! Otousan! I'm back!"_

Within seconds, their bedroom door slammed open. Itachi immediately flopped next to her, dead as a rock, his forearm covering his eyes and face devoid of _any _emotion. If Sakura didn't know better, she would have suspected he was sleeping and not sulking. Sakura dryly laughed and patted his hand as an apology.

Less composed than her husband, Sakura had first bolted into a half sitting position when the door slammed before patting her husband's hand. Then as discreetly as she could, she wiped the trail of saliva from her neck and shoulder with their bed comforter and prayed their son wouldn't notice any red splotches on her skin. Suddenly, she was grateful they had all their clothes on.

_"Takehiko-chan, why are you – shouldn't you be back…four hours from now?_"

_"It's the first day so they let us free early!"_ Takehiko bounced with giddy and made his way to jump into his parent's bed, _"There's so many kids in my classroom and guess what, I have your old teacher, okaasan! Iruka-sensei. The boys don't seem to want to talk to me, but the girls are really nice, though they are a bit touchy, but none of them are pretty as you are, though, okaasan!"_

Sakura giggled and gave a soft sigh, her little boy really has grown up, _"Is that so? Remember what daddy told you, don't shun anybody good or bad, they might come in handy."_

_"Yes, I will, okaasan! Is dad asleep? What a lazy person."_

_"Yes, daddy is a little tired. Let's go make a special lunch for your first day in the Academy."_

_"I want shrimp!"_

_"Of course, how would you like your shrimp, ouji-sama?"_

Itachi wanted to strangle and hug the boy, but resolved to take a cold shower. He needed it.

* * *

The Uchiha head wanted to admit that Takehiko was a little apart from his mother than he was before, but the truth was, the pink-haired boy _wasn't_. He was still the mommy's boy, trailing her everywhere she went. Often, Itachi would find them snuggled together in the sunlight for naps and cooking together and it was _endearing._ Dammit, Itachi wanted Sakura's and Takehiko's attention, too.

_"Okaasan, I've decided to grow my hair."_

_"Oh? Why's that, ouji-sama?"_

_"Because you never grow yours out...And I want you to love me more than otousan and his hair is long and, and..."_

_"Between you and me, Takehiko, I do like you a little more than your otuosan. But it's just a little secret between us, got it?"_

Itachi wouldn't have minded the mother-son relationship so much, except for that sometimes when the family was together, Takehiko would give him the most peculiar expression. It was as if his son was...taunting him. Of course, the boy was smart enough to glare at him when he was safe in Sakura's embrace. Takehiko was particularly affectionate around Sakura when his dad was watching. His smug expression was almost identical to the males of Team Seven when Sakura refused to date him and hid behind their backs in their earlier days.

The pony-tailed Uchiha twitched when he realized this: his son liked him, just not around Sakura.

_"Just so you know Otousan, I'm going to marry Okaasan when I grow up."_

_"You will not succeed. She is my wife and your mother."_

_"I accept your challenge, _Chichiue_."_

_"...Back to Chichiue, hm?"_

* * *

One day, when the dark blue-eyed, pink-haired boy came back home from the academy, his parents had quite the surprise for him.

"_Takehiko, you're going to be an older brother!"_

Little Takehiko utterly panicked when he was given the news. Luckily for all, he was not threatened by the upcoming baby and instead, it had the _opposite_ effect. His attention cravings had shifted into showering attention to his little sibling that was growing bigger in mommy's tummy. With no siblings of her own, Sakura could not coach her anxious son to settle down. So to Sakura's surprise and Itachi's delight, Takehiko had unabashedly turned to his dad for help, dark eyes sparkling with determination.

"_Otousan, how do you know when he-or-she is hurt or when he-or-she is sick–"_

"_First, Takehiko, calm down. As long as your mother is safe, so will your sibling be."_

"_Then I will protect okaasan with my life!"_

"_Ah, a brave and noble deed, keep your promise, Takehiko." _

"_Of course! I will protect you otousan, and okaasan and my future sister or brother!"_

"_Proclaiming such bold declaration is half the battle, little warrior."_

"_Is it going to be a girl or boy? Oh no, what if he-or-she doesn't like me?"_

"_Calm do–"_

_"Is it going to have pink hair like me?"_

_"Take–"_

"_Otousan, how did the baby get inside okaasan's belly?"_

"…"

The baby was indeed conceived during when Takehiko had the opportunity to learn survival skills in a six-night-seven-day camping trip outside the heart of Konoha. With no little ball of energy to take care of, Itachi and Sakura enjoyed the luxurious week with each other to the fullest. They knew their son would be more than safe, if not pampered, by Naruto and Sasuke who were tagging along as the few _secret_ ANBU who were to protect the little Academy kids from danger out of their levels such as rogue nins.

"_Sasuke-ojisan, Naruto-jiji, I know it's you. Please stop spoiling me; it's going to be the death of me one day. Hunting game and fire do not appear out of thin air when one's back is turned."_

"_Ni…Sasuke, don't you think Takehiko's smile reminds you of Sai's fake smile a bit?"_

"_That's because it _is_ a fake smile, he does that when he's aggravated."_

* * *

Sakura's labor tantrums were even worse than last time and little Takehiko had sobbed and cried, hearing everything Sakura's vocal cords had to offer; blaming himself that for some reason it was his fault mom was in such pain. After the familiar wails of a newborn, Itachi's hand had been shattered and himself had to be treated in the emergency room.

"_Another handsome boy!" _

Takeshi had partly named his little brother, offering Yu, meaning tied or bound. Despite Sakura's hellish suffering, the baby boy was tranquil and quiet as he could be. Thus, Itachi named the other half, Yasu: peaceful and level. Yasuyu was Takehiko's little brother and the second son of Itachi and Sakura Uchiha.

* * *

Takehiko was seven years old and Yasuyu was nearing his 100 days since birth. The baby gurgled with laughter and radiated gentle smiles. In triumph to Itachi, the younger son shared the strikingly beautiful Uchiha traits: black hair and dark, dark eyes, but when the light shone just right, it was not black, instead a richly deep olive-green color was shown in the irises.

The heads of the Uchiha clan sat on the raised, wooden veranda that perimetered their home in the traditional Japanese house, blades of uncut grass tickling their bare feet and inhaling the balmy breezes of spring. Sakura, with her un-aged face, leaned towards to the almighty Itachi Uchiha; in response, he wrapped an arm snuggly around her waist. The couple watched their next generation tittering with childish giggles as Takehiko, the brave warrior-prince hold hands and guide his little brother, Yasyu the tranquil soul, on the lessons on how to walk. The chubby legs of a toddler sank into the soft earth, one foot another, encouraged by the soft words by the protector in front of him.

Itachi lay his head on top of his wife's, "If a sibling to keep Takehiko company was all he needed, I would have done this long time ago."

"Really Itachi, Takehiko is your son, not my suitor."

"I am aware. He just needed to socialize with his peers; he was too depended on you."

"Yeah, uh-huh. And I didn't see you _stalking_ when Takehiko and I were together. I have to say, our kids are something. Takehiko has my pink hair, your stubborn and bratty-ness and my fond for laughing and smiling. While Yasyu has my green eyes and is docile, but absolutely terrifying when he doesn't get what he wants, the little perfectionist, like you."

Itachi rolled his eyes, so typical for Sakura to tack on only his bad sides. He teasingly did the same, confirming they were still kids themselves. "Indeed. Takehiko has also inherited your…sadistic-side. He tends to forcibly smile before he does something irresponsible and rash."

"It comes in handy. Look how many strong allies he has under his thumb." Sakura reminded him. The little squirt had the most powerful shinobi under his belt and didn't even know it. He admitted quiet defeat, something essential he realized for husbands to have when dealing with headstrong wives. Instead, he gave her the game in which he could not lose.

"Hmm. What was that about you liking Takehiko more than you liked me?" He nuzzled, the tips of his long hair brushing his lover's neck.

Sakura gasped, the conversation was almost two years ago! "Itachi, I demand you to stop eavesdropping in my conversations!"

"I did not eavesdrop, I just happened to be in the next room over." He could feel the heat radiating off from the tips of her ears and smirked. Oh yes, he definitely won this time.

"Well, it's true. I love Takehiko and Yasyuyu a hundred times more than you!"

Itachi laughed, he knew she didn't mean it. She loved all her boys in the same manner and would kill herself to give anything for them. "Indeed, Sakura."

The woman smiled and continued to watch their sons in peace, slowly drifting to sleep. Itachi shifted her into his lap to situate her in a more comfortable position and laced their hands together in her lap. He closed his eyes and snuggled himself to the crook of her neck.

"It seems our job is done. Takehiko will take care of Yasuyu well."

"Oh Itachi, I bet this is just the beginning..."

For Itachi, everything that stood in front of his way was easy to manipulate, as naturally as walking on his two feet and breathing. He was a natural-born prodigy, a genius.

But that was before fate dropped the bombshell in the form of a lovely, pink-haired girl in front of him. Then granting him a pink and cobalt-blue jewel that was overly fond of his lover and furthermore, another black and dark-green jewel that complimented his brother very well. The treasures were entrusted to him – no, to _them, _tohis wife and him. They were to cherish and polish the jewels before they could shine on their own.

_"Look! It's Itachi Uchiha and Sakura Uchiha! They're the Fire Country's couple! Don't ignore them, this is a chance in a lifetime!"_

_"Who knows what would have happened if Itachi Uchiha wasn't here to protect us from Madara? Sakura Uchiha, the lovely head of the hospital in Konoha, the death-rates are low as ever since she took charge!"_

_"They can accomplish anything! Don't they complement each other so very well?"_

* * *

_The end._

_(Not really.)_

* * *

**Author's Notes:**  
The italics were to indicate that the speeches were taken in place in the past. It wasn't random or to look pretty. So that's why in the last sentences with Sakura and Itachi talking, they were in the present so those sentences didn't need to be italicized.

I tried to make this a Family story revolving around Itachi and Sakura, but somehow their children got in the spotlight way more than I planned to. I don't like OC's in canon stories that are centered around them and I'm sure many of you readers don't either. I hope you all will understand and not bash the two boys.

I have not yet read a story where Sakura has a kid and their hair is always not pink. It's semi-pink, mixed to make a different color, or highlighted pink. So ta-da, pink-haired son.  
I can imagine Takehiko being that one flirt with long pink hair in a pony-tail while the slightly feminine-looking looking brother is scolding him for being so shameless.  
Takehiko is probably going to be laid-back and irresponsible as he grows up like Shisui, the black sheep. While Yasuyu will be break his back trying to keep his older brother in line.

A boy's first love is always his mom. Haha. Who knows if Takehiko will ever grow out of his Mommy's Boy title.

I apologize for the long note (is this being read? Haha) and please point any mistake so I can fix them right away. Thank you for reading my first publishing.


End file.
